


First Time

by kumakitten



Series: Faith is Unavailable [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumakitten/pseuds/kumakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's roommate is out for the night, and Frank has an idea of what they can do while they're alone.</p><p>(Part of my story, Faith is Unavailable. A bit confusing for a one-shot of smut, but I think you could read it without that just fine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended for FIU to have smut in it, but the opportunity just never came up! Therefore, I decided I would write a one-shot just for you guys (and maybe myself too). I hope you enjoy it ;)

“You really think Patrick won’t come back early or something?”

“No, Gee, he won’t. Stop worrying so much.” Frank gave his boyfriend a comforting smile. They were sat on Gerard’s bed in his dorm room, close enough to each other that their shoulders and legs were touching. Up until this point, they’d been kissing lazily, but some passion had stirred within the both of them midway.

Gerard bit down on his bottom lip, not meeting Frank’s eyes. “It’s just...every time we’ve ever tried something like this, it didn’t work out. You know?”

“Gee,” Frank said, bringing his hand up to cup Gerard’s face so that he would look at him. When their eyes met, Frank went on. “There’s literally no one here to stop us anymore, okay? We’re in New York. Even if Patrick did walk in on us, it would be annoying at best, not life-changing.”

Gerard’s expression didn't change. His eyebrows were still furrowed worriedly, bottom lip between his teeth. It was just so hard to believe, even after Frank being here for a few months now, that they wouldn’t actually get in trouble for doing anything. 

Frank leaned in close to Gerard, his lips only inches away from his.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he reminded him, voice gentle. His eyes were kind, his touch so soft. “It’s completely up to you. If you’re uncomfortable with this--”

“No, I want this,” Gerard cut in, keeping his voice steady. He had wanted Frank since they were teenagers, and now there was nothing holding them back. He stared at Frank for a few moments longer, his resolve strengthening. “I want _you_.”

Frank’s eyes darkened. His soft smile twitched into a smirk as Gerard closed the space between them, pressing his lips against Frank’s. He threw his arms around his neck, tugging on him a little. Frank took the hint, placing his hands on Gerard’s chest and pushing him down onto his back. He straddled Gerard, making out with him slowly.

Gerard allowed his eyes to slip shut, memorizing the feeling of Frank being on top of him, the feeling of Frank’s hands on him, pinning his shoulders down into the mattress; how soft and warm Frank’s lips were on his own, melding together perfectly. 

He let out a small sigh of pleasure as Frank moved his lips from Gerard’s and instead onto his neck, sucking on it. Frank continued on until he was satisfied with his work, detaching his lips and moving his head back slightly. When he didn’t do anything for a few moments, Gerard opened his eyes, taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Frank was looking down at him with unmasked love and desire.

Gerard gave him a small nod, silently telling him it was okay to go on. Frank smiled, his eyes raking over the lower half of Gerard’s body. He reached out to grab his pants, unbuttoning them and starting to pull them down.

Gerard could feel himself gnawing on his bottom lip in anticipation, staring at Frank now that things were getting more heated. He wanted to see everything that Frank did to him, wanted to know exactly where his hands would be going. He wanted to feel it, but he also wanted to memorize the way Frank’s fingers moved.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Frank spoke suddenly, reaching out to grab Gerard’s face, looking down at him with so much ardor that it made Gerard’s head spin. Before he could even process it, Frank’s lips were on his again in an instant, his cock being pressed to Gerard’s again. Only now, Gerard was only covered by the thin fabric of his boxers, and he could feel so much more. He tipped his head back, letting out a low moan that only encouraged Frank.

Frank rutted against him a little more, his breath coming out in little huffs. Gerard could feel his own erection growing steadily, and he was sure that he could end up coming just from this.

“F-Frank,” Gerard tried to speak, but it came out more like a moan. Frank slowed down, glancing at his boyfriend in confusion. “If you keep doing this, I may not last much l-longer.”

Frank stopped, contemplating the situation for only a moment. He made his mind up, giving Gerard a warm smile, leaning down to kiss him quickly.

“I’ll get the stuff, then.”

Gerard watched Frank as he got up off the bed, making his way over to Gerard’s drawer. He pulled out a condom and some lubricant, setting them on top of the dresser. His pants were next, and he pulled them down quickly, tossing them aside. Without them on, Gerard could see his very prominent erection, and he let out a little groan.

Frank gave Gerard a sly little smirk as he turned around to grab the items, making his way back over to the bed as quickly as he could.

“Do you like what you see?” Frank asked smoothly. Gerard felt his cheeks heat up, and he grabbed Frank’s shoulders and kissed him instead of answering. He felt himself getting more and more desperate as time went on, and he honestly wasn’t sure how long he’d last when they actually had sex.

He pulled back from Frank, panting as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, Frankie,” Gerard blurted out, feeling no embarrassment once the words were out there. “No holding back.”

Gerard heard a low, throaty moan in the back of Frank’s throat, and before he knew it he was being pinned down into the mattress again. Frank grabbed onto the waistband of Gerard’s boxers, ignoring his own blatant problem in his.

He palmed Gerard gently through the boxers, looking at him questioningly.

“I’ve only ever done this on myself, am I--”

“God, you’re doing great, Frankie,” Gerard moaned, thrusting into Frank’s hand harder. “Just please, don’t stop.”

Frank nodded at Gerard, reaching down to pull off the fabric restricting Gerard’s dick. It sprang free, and Frank immediately reached down to grab it, moving his hand up and down as quick as he could, flicking his wrist. Gerard moaned, unable to stop his eyes from shutting in pleasure.

He felt Frank slowly stop, moving his hand further down his shaft and instead replacing it with his mouth. Gerard wanted to cry out from how good Frank’s mouth felt on him, but he bit his tongue. He opened his eyes, taking in the scene before him.

Frank’s eyes were shut, his eyelashes fanned out above his cheeks beautifully, but his mouth was a whole different story. His mouth looked sinfully good with Gerard’s cock in it, pulsating erratically. Gerard groaned, unable to stop himself; Frank looked so damn hot like that.

But it was nothing compared to when Frank opened his eyes, giving Gerard an almost smug look. Gerard swallowed, hard.

“Fuck, Frankie, don’t stop--”

Frank did stop, slipping his lips off of Gerard’s dick with a distinctive pop sound and moving away. He smiled at him.

“Don’t be impatient,” he chided Gerard. “You don’t wanna come before it's really even started, do you?”

“Just hurry,” Gerard begged, not missing how whiny his voice sounded. Frank just chuckled, taking his own underwear off and grabbing one of the condoms. He rolled it on quickly, then popped open the cap of the lubricant, squirting out just enough and rubbing it on his length. He closed his eyes for a moment as he touched himself, licking at his lips absently, and it took everything within himself for Gerard not to make some inhuman noise. Frank looked absolutely _glorious_.

All too soon, he had finished, giving Gerard a quick smile. Gerard didn’t smile, though; he felt too desperate for that.

“Frankie, please,” Gerard whined, watching the way Frank’s eyes lit up. “ _Fuck me_.”

Frank rolled his eyes fondly, getting closer to Gerard and straddling him once more. He placed his hands on both of Gerard’s shoulders, his hair falling down onto his face, but not so much that Gerard couldn’t see his beautiful eyes. He reached down to give Gerard a quick peck on the lips, and Gerard wrapped his legs around him.

“Don’t you want me to prepare you first?” Frank asked gently. “It might hurt a lot if I don’t do that.”

“Oh...right,” Gerard smiled sheepishly, untangling himself from Frank. “I’m kinda new to all of this.”

Frank smiled, grabbing the lube and sticking two fingers inside of the bottle, coating them completely. “Sometimes I forget that, to be honest.”

“Well, I saved myself for you, Frankie,” Gerard told him. “I didn’t want anyone else but you, and I still don’t.”

“I’m glad you did,” Frank smiled, turning back towards Gerard again. His smile fell slightly, his expression growing serious, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a straight line. “You can always tell me if it starts to hurt too bad, alright?”

Gerard sighed; he was still painfully hard, and Frank was taking forever. But he knew that he’d probably regret it terribly if he didn’t end up getting the preparation, so he nodded. Frank waited only a moment, and then he was spreading Gerard’s legs, prodding his fingers against his entrance. Gerard felt his eyes widen in surprise; he hadn’t known what to expect. Frank watched his face carefully for any sign of discomfort as he pushed the first finger inside.

Gerard winced a little, but the pain wasn’t anything he couldn’t manage, so he nodded at Frank to keep going. He continued, adding in a second finger smoothly so that he could begin to scissor Gerard. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

“You still good?” Frank questioned him, voice gentle, eyes concerned. It actually did hurt a lot, but Gerard knew it was inevitable, so he just nodded again. Frank didn’t look all that convinced, but he continued anyway, adding in one final finger before deciding that Gerard was stretched enough. He removed his fingers, and Gerard whined at the loss. Frank noticed, giving him a smile.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be empty for too long.”

Frank allowed Gerard to wrap his limbs around him once more, his legs over his shoulders. Frank kneeled over as he lined himself up with Gerard’s entrance. One last look of confirmation, and he pushed himself in all the way. 

Gerard clenched his teeth harder than before, his eyes squeezing shut in pain. Frank was a lot bigger than his fingers had been. He felt his eyes begin to water, even though he tried to stop it from happening.

He didn’t have much time to focus on the pain, though, because Frank’s fingers were wrapped back around his dick in no time. He jerked him off quickly, panting as he pounded into Gerard again and again. Frank moved around a little, and he must’ve done something different because when he thrusted again, Gerard felt intense pleasure overtake him.

“ _Fuck_ , do that again!” Gerard begged, completely overwhelmed by this feeling. Frank obliged, slightly moving out and thrusting back in again just as hard as the last time. Gerard let out a steady string of moans with each thrust, waves of pleasure washing over him. He struggled to open his eyes, taking in the sight of Frank on top of him.

His head was thrown back in pure ecstasy, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open wide. Sweat droplets glistened on his face, neck, and shoulders as he continued to pound into Gerard. Fuck, he was the most gorgeous thing Gerard had ever seen.

In no time at all, Gerard had finally reached his limit, feeling the pleasure build up inside of him. He tried his best to scream out a warning before he came, come streaming out between them. Frank followed soon after, letting out the loudest moan Gerard had ever heard. He rode out his orgasm, gradually slowing his pace.

He let go of Gerard’s dick, panting wildly, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He looked down at Gerard, pupils blown, lips parted slightly. He slowly pulled out from him, and though it hurt a little Gerard was still coming off of his euphoria, so it softened the blow.

Frank reached down to pull the condom off of his cock, tying the rubber up. He then turned towards the trashcan, throwing it inside before facing Gerard once more. He gave one last huff before collapsing onto Gerard unceremoniously, burying his face in his chest.

“I can’t believe we went so long without doing that,” he spoke, his voice muffled. Gerard chuckled, bringing his hand up to move it through Frank’s hair.

“I think it made it even better, though,” Gerard pointed out, his entire body still shaking slightly from the intensity of what they’d just done. “The wait made it that much sweeter, you know?”

“You’re probably right,” Frank agreed, meeting Gerard’s eyes. Gerard felt his stomach do a flip when they locked eyes, his love for him having only grown stronger. He smiled at Frank, totally blissful as he leaned in to kiss him.

Frank smiled into the kiss, laying his head back on Gerard’s chest when they were finished. He turned his head to the side so that he could still look up at Gerard.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Frank murmured, his voice getting sleepier each time he spoke. “ _So_ much.”

“I do know that, but it sure is nice to hear,” Gerard grinned. “And I love you too, Frankie.”

Frank smiled again, a sleepy little tug of his lips, and then his eyes flicked shut. Gerard continued playing with his hair languidly, feeling himself begin to drift off. He pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, wrapping his arms around Frank, completely content.


End file.
